Pigma Dengar
Pigma Dengar is a major antagonist in the Star Fox series. Despite being a mere soldier of Andross at first and later a small-time criminal, he played a large part in the past of Star Fox as a traitor. He is also Peppy Hare's former ally and his supposed rival. Pigma also used to be a Star Wolf team, but wore out his welcome and Wolf O'Donnell kicked him out. He was voiced by David Frederick White in all of his appearances. Personality Pigma is an exceptionally greedy miser who does not care who he hurts so long as he ends up with a large paycheck in the end. He is also extremely sadistic, as evidenced by his claim of "Daddy screamed real good before he died!". Another example of his sadism is how he wholeheartedly and with delight tried to shoot down his former ally Peppy without any apparent hesitation, although he did vow to "do Peppy fast" during the encounters with Star Fox at Fichina and Bolse. He did not even care much for his teammates; he willingly betrayed James for the money and perhaps would have done the same to Star Wolf had he been given the chance (unless his path in Command is believed to be canon, in which case he did have some affection for his teammates). The Nintendo Power guide and Star Fox 64 manga also imply that Pigma is the reason for Fox and Wolf's rivalry in the first place. During the Aparoid Invasion, although still his usual greedy self, it is also shown that Pigma laughs frequently, hinting at a severe decrease in his sanity since the Lylat Wars. Peppy notes that Pigma was a very cunning wingmate when saying "Just like Pigma.". Pigma never missed a trick and was shown to be intelligent by deducing the Core Memory's value when Fox protested against him taking it. Pigma's trophy in the fourth Super Smash Bros title also claims that he is a shameless mechanic who had a hand in the Wolfen's design, which alludes to him saying "You can't beat me! I've got a better ship!". Physical Appearance Pigma is one of the most rotund characters in the Star Fox franchise. He has pinkish-orange skin and white eyes. He wears a black mask and pink and tan space suit (hinting pink may be one of his favourite colours). When he pilots the Wolfen II, he wears red electronic goggles. He also has red eyes when he becomes an Aparoid mutant. The three claws on his forehead are implied to be from Wolf. History ''Star Fox'' In the past, he was once part of the original Star Fox, but during a mission to find Andross with James, Fox's father, and Peppy Hare, his greed makes him betray them both and getting James killed. Peppy barely escapes and tells Fox the news. From this point onwards, Pigma became part of Star Wolf. ''Star Fox 64'' During the events of Star Fox 64, he and Star Wolf take on Star Fox multiple times, Pigma taking on Peppy mostly. After Andross' death, Pigma was kicked out because of his greed and unreliability while Andrew resigned. ''Star Fox Assault'' In Star Fox Assault, he returns as the secondary antagonist who mostly antagonized Star Fox as a thief and a military type. Eventually, though, he was brainwashed and assimilated into an Aparoid. Though he eventually met his fate and seemingly dies. ''Star Fox Command'' In Star Fox Command, he is somewhat revived as a metal cube that can barely comprehend normal speech. Here, he shows some slight loyalty to Star Wolf, but ultimately tries to kill them along with Star Fox. In the end, he finally met his fate and died off. Combat ''Star Fox 64'' and Star Fox 64 3D Pigma attacks by trailing behind the player and attacking in Star Fox 64. He does not change his attack pattern much when he gets to low health, but when he and his teammates attack for the final time, they have more HP. ''Star Fox: Assault'' Pigma undergoes an extreme overhaul in battle patterns in Star Fox: Assault. This is because he was infected by the Aparoids, and the Pigmaparoid is born as a result. It is the boss of the fifth stage, The Aparoid Menace. During phase 1, the Pigmaparoid attacks by launching asteroids, firing missiles, and trying to punch the player. After it loses all six arms, it will enter phase two, where it launches bombs from the slots that circle the centre. The centre must be attacked constantly, but the Pigmaparoid can retaliate by firing a large laser that can be avoided if Fox steers his ship wildly. After enough damage, the Pigmaparoid goes down. Other Games ''Starlink: Battle of Atlas'' Pigma makes his final appearance so far in Star Fox x Starlink: Battle of Atlas, where he reappears with Leon Powalski and Andrew Oikonny. ''Super Smash Bros. In ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Pigma appears as a sticker, boosting arm attacks for Fox, Falco, and Wolf. In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS, Pigma appears as a trophy that can be obtained in both versions. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Pigma is a support spirit that increases shooting attacks. His Spirit Battle is against Wario and Wolf, where Wario runs away from fighting and gets faster as he takes more damage. Gallery Pigma.jpg Pigma Spirit.png That's the end of Pigma Dengar.png|Pigma's death. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Greedy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Video Game Villains Category:Golddiggers Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Cowards Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil from the Past Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Elderly Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Mentally Ill Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Cheater Category:Game Bosses Category:Businessmen Category:Shmup Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Scapegoat Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mutated Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brutes Category:Opportunists Category:Supremacists Category:Faux Affably Evil